Since clinical application of cis-platinum, researchers have made drug screening on thousands of platinum complexes. Particularly in the recent 20 years, enormous research has been done on antitumor platinum complexes having a new-type structure-activity relationship and their mechanisms, but until now, no platinum drug superior to cis-platinum in overall performance is found. At present, a few antitumor platinum drugs, including cis-platinum, carboplatin and oxaliplatin, have been widely applied in the clinic, but they also show high toxicity and certain drug resistance during clinical use. The shortcomings limit the application of these platinum drugs to a certain extent. Among the existing platinum drugs, cis-platinum no doubt has very strong antitumor activity, but its toxicity is the highest too; although the toxicity of carboplatin is much lower than that of cis-platinum, its inhibiting ability in many tumor cells is disappointing. Given that, changing or adjusting the leaving group or ligand of cis-platinum, carboplatin and oxaliplatin can yet be regarded as an effective way to obtain high-performance and low-toxicity platinum drugs.